Eastern Bluebird
by TheSilverFox96
Summary: Prompt: We want a 1.5k (min) – 2K (max) one shot. Read carefully, this is what we want… Take one canon character, from any fandom of your choice, then throw that character into a different fandom (crossover) that you think would make a good alternative for his/her current one. Written for another website writing competition.


**Round 7 – Grand General: 4 August to 13 August**

 **Prompt:** We want a 1.5k (min) – 2K (max) one shot. Read carefully, this is what we want…

Take **one** canon character, from any fandom of your choice, then throw that character into a different fandom (crossover) that you think would make a good alternative for his/her current one.

Use all the canon material of this new fandom universe that became your character's new world.

Also, important is to write your character as IC (In Character) meaning you may not deviate from his/her canon personality, mannerisms or traits.

 **SHERLOCK/BLINDSPOT CROSSOVER**

 **Canon Character:** Sherlock Holmes (BBC version; up to end of Season 3, Episode 2)

 **Fandom Universe:** Blindspot (up to the end of Season 2; before "2 years later")

(Tattoo design is my own personal drawing- it is not to scale now is it a perfect final draft; only a sketch :P)

The information came from wiki/Eastern_bluebird (yes Wikipedia; I apologise in advance)

Papers and folders were strewn across the lab desks. Empty coffee mugs placed randomly on tables and chairs. One small blonde woman was on the floor; her eyes closed and soft snores coming from her mouth. The door beeped and slid open as a dark-haired woman strode through the doors directly to the small figure on the floor.

"Patterson? Patterson!" The blonde woman was shaken awake. She looked around, disorientated, and slowly moved to get off the floor.

"What in the world- oh hey Tasha. How are you? I know what it looks like; it looks like I slept on the floor. But it could have been a small nap? I might have closed my eyes for just a sec-," Patterson glanced down at her watch, "Never mind. I have actually been asleep for a lot longer than what I thought." Tasha sighed and looked at Patterson, with both concern and stubbornness.

"Patterson, when was the last time you returned home? As in to shower? Or to eat?" Tasha circled around the lab tables, pushing bits of old wrappers and stale coffee cups aside.

"Oh, well, um… What's the date today?" Patterson started to frantically move around the lab collecting random bits of paper and attempting to shuffle them into piles. Tasha moved in front of Patterson and grabbed her arms.

"Patterson. Stop. You have worked yourself sick. Your eyes are red. You look really pale. Plus, you don't even know what day it is let alone what the time is. Go home." Tasha looked at Patterson directly in her eyes. "Go home. I'll talk to Weller. Go home."

"Home? Yes. Home? Right. Sleep and food and shower." Patterson stopped what she was doing immediately; clearly, her sleep-deprived state affecting all reasoning.

"Alright, team! Assemble!"

Jane Doe, Natasha Zapata and Edgar Reed came to the front of the FBI room and stood to attention in front of their director. Kurt Weller was often a serious man; this occasion was no exception. With yet another tattoo mystery to solve and a possible threatening timeline, it was no wonder the FBI director had a significant amount of stress on his shoulders.

"Okay status report. Reed, you go first."

"All we have got on the ground is that the tattoo is a bird with a sunrise or something? I'm not too sure what else. This is really difficult to do without Patterson on the lab floor too if I am honest Kurt. She knows what to look for with these things." Edgar Reed shifted from side to side. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Thank you, Reed, for that comment, however, as Patterson has gone home for the first time in four days I thought it is time to try to be a bit more independent. Anyone have anything useful?" Kurt stared around at the group. Zapata stepped forward.

"Sir I think Patterson knows someone who can help us. He is an independent FBI consulting detective."

"Can we trust him?" Kurt looked at Zapata. "Remember that this is a federal agency and requires federal access to all of the cases." Tasha nodded hesitantly. "Let's bring him in then team."

The team stood behind the one-way mirror of the interrogation room.

"We are desperate." Jane shrugged.

"Desperate enough for this dude?" Reed stood back from the mirror shaking his head.

"Apparently." Tasha exited the back room and move to enter the interrogation room. Kurt joined her side and opened the door.

A man with brown curly hair sat on the table, legs crossed, him chanting in meditation. A tweed coat and scarf lay draped over the chair he was meant to sit on. His suit seemed crisp and freshly ironed while he mediated on top of the table. Kurt cleared his throat to announced Tasha and his presence.

"Mr Sherlock Holmes?"

"You are interrupting my mediation time Mr Weller. I requested ten minutes for my personal mediation as part of my conditions from being brought away from my person dwellings." Sherlock Holmes sighed and moved off the edge of the table. "As you have appeared approximately thirty-eight seconds early I shall be taking thirty-eight extra seconds from your personal time. Now, what can I help with?" Sherlock moved around the table. He sat down on the seat and clasped his hands together. Tasha and Kurt stood stunned and slowly moved towards the interrogation table.

"We have brought you in to discuss a federal case with you, Mr Holmes. It is imperative that you do not share this information with anyone." Kurt placed the folder down in front of Sherlock and took a step back and crossed his arms.

"Mr Weller the fact that you have stepped back to indicates you don't trust with this information regardless. Additionally, you have decided to ignore everything I have to say as you have crossed your arms to show supposed authority which I know has been wavering in recent times. You ignore this fact and are trying to assert authority but the bags under your eyes from not sleeping as well as the creases in the left shoulder of your shirt which indicates you've just woken up from a nice office nap. So sorry to disturb." Tasha stared at Sherlock and looked at Kurt. They both shook their heads and turned back to the table. Sherlock moved forward and grabbed the folder in front of him. He opened the file and flicked through the pages.

"Ah yes, the _animalia chordata aves passeriformes turdidae siali sialis_ or for short _sialia sialis."_ Sherlock closed the file and pushed it back to the pair. He closed his eyes and craned his head back. His hands flicked back and forth as if swiping insects out of the air. Tasha sat down on a seat in front of Sherlock. She leaned forward and opened her mouth to speak.

"Do not interrupt this process." Sherlock continued moving the air. Tasha moved back in her seat and waited for Sherlock to finish. He lay his palms down on the table and opened his eyes.

"What do you what to know about this simple case?" Sherlock looked between Tasha and Kurt.

"Pardon?" Kurt stepped towards the table. "Are you implying that the federal agency that protects this country who uses advanced encryption technology should have been able to know exactly what to with _their mind?_ " The veins on Kurt's neck were beginning to pop out of the muscle. His fists were clenched. Tasha could clearly see the aggression rising through Kurt's body.

"Okay. I'm going to interrupt now. Weller take a break. I've got this." Tasha glared at Kurt. Weller stepped back out of the room, the heat of anger exuding off of him. Tasha turned back to Sherlock.

"Mr Holmes-"

"Let me stop you right there Ms Zapata. I can see you like to take leadership when need be." Sherlock gestured to her outfit. "Additionally, the fact that you're wearing all black is not only a personal choice but exuberates that fact that you want power and to lead within this field but I can tell you now that leadership position is not for your current standing in this office right now." He nodded towards her face. "I also see the frustration towards this case and this particular image has been frustrating for you as not only do you want me to have solved this image yesterday- by the way, I have- but additionally because you haven't slept since your other colleague returned home to recover from sleeping in the office. Does no one in this agency understand that your feeble minds need more adequate rest than no rest? At least with my mind, I know that I require three hours sleep every sixteen hours. Three hours no more and no less." Sherlock lay his hands on his lap and twiddled his thumbs. He sarcastically smiled and then a bored expression appeared on his face. Tasha looked at Sherlock in both exasperation and frustration.

"I'm sorry. Did you say you had already solved the case?" Tasha asked. She opened the file and looked through all of the images. "Nothing in here is new information. Everything in here is what we have had for weeks. Why didn't we find a connection before you?"

"Well as you found your way into my home, forced me to come to the FBI Headquarters and then stuffed me into some stuffy interrogation room and demand answers. This is not how I work." Sherlock looked at Zapata and reclined back in his chair. "How I work is at home under my own pace. A violin in my hand when I am on a so-called 'roll' with my thoughts and bullet holes in the wall when I am stuck. So, as you are treating more as a prisoner rather than a guest I would like to suggest a trade of information then." Sherlock looked directly into Zapata's eyes.

"What do you require Mr Holmes?" Tasha felt her frustration begin to rise and then became annoyed at herself for fulfilling Sherlock's ideas and deductions about her.

"I require access to all of the tattoo documents." Sherlock looked at her with a determined eye. "I would be a benefit to your team as my mind is a palace of information. Additionally, I have street knowledge from my time as a consulting detective. I am an asset. Do not deny me this opportunity because you will come to regret this. Just a small snippet of information, this is a time-sensitive case, Ms Zapata. I suggest you make a decision quickly."

Tasha stood up out of her seat quickly and exited the room.

"He wants what?!" Kurt was furious. He was sick of this Sherlock Holmes character making a mess and a joke of the agency. "He wants to have access to federal documents which contain highly-sensitive material which in the wrong hands could lead to catastrophic consequences."

"I didn't say anything to him. I just got up and walked out." Tasha held up her arms in her defence. "I came straight to you."

"We are going to have this as a case-by-case issue for obvious reasons. We will have to have boundaries about this. This is going to be a difficult conversation." Kurt stretched out at his desk. "He wasn't lying. I have been sleeping at my desk."

"Yeah well, he was right about me too. He mentioned things when he left. It's a really odd ability and I don't like it but maybe we can use it to our advantage. Maybe he could do that to all of the criminals we bring in and therefore we know more about the criminal through whatever Sherlock Holmes instead of trying to interrogate with them for hours." Tasha's tone was beginning to become higher and more upbeat. She was beginning to see an upside to this absurd bargain.

Kurt and Tasha strode back into the interrogation room with purpose. Sherlock sat at the table, unmoved from where Tasha had left them.

"Tell us your information. Now." Kurt's demeanour meant business.

"You took your time. You won't regret this decision." Sherlock stood up to look Kurt directly in the eyes. "The eastern bluebird is a small thrush found in open woodlands, farmlands and orchards. This bird of importance to this case as it is the state bird of Missouri and New York. As the bird is not threatened in the wild it implies that neither is the target. You are looking for a well-populated area with one main classification, or rather, race in which this group is looking to destroy. The date and time in which is relative to the bird's wings and tail. The tail has two large feathers, therefore in two days. The left wing sixteen feathers and the right has seventeen feathers. Therefore at 4:17 pm in two days there will be an attack." Kurt stuck out his hand towards Sherlock. Sherlock looked confused.

"Sherlock Holmes, welcome to the team."


End file.
